Bane
Bane is a chemically enhanced supervillain. Characteristics Bane is a fairly large man. He is muscular in appearance and seems taller than the average man. He wears brown cargo pants and a sleeveless black muscle shirt that is tucked beneath his pants. His belt showcases a fairly large buckle. He wears black gloves and black boots. Regarding his face, Bane either wears a mask or black and white face painting. Personality Bane's personality is a tad more lighthearted than the stereotypical villain. He is not above getting a good laugh, as he found it humorous when the team was bickering over who the leader should be. He is very confident in his strength, and accepted Kobra's offer to reclaim his island if he defeated their champion. Of his more villainous traits, he is not above using trickery and lies to achieve his goals. He has shown to be able to think of somewhat intricate plans that would end up taking out all his enemies, as he betrayed The Team in hopes that they would eliminate the Cult of the Kobra. If they were not successful, the Justice League would avenge them and take out the cult instead. Bane is also quite brutal, as it did not take long for him to fire at Kid Flash when he accidentally stumbled in front of him during his firefight with the Cult. History Santa Prisca: June 19, 00:43 ECT Bane was the ruler of the island of Santa Prisca in the Caribbean Sea, where he ran a factory that produced the strength-enhancing drug, Venom. On June 19, the island and the factory was invaded by the Cult of the Kobra. Bane was defeated in single combat by Mammoth, an affiliate of the Cult who had been turned into a monster by using new Kobra Venom. Santa Prisca: July 22 He subsequently escaped and declared war on the Kobra cultists in an attempt to take back his factory. When The Team arrived on the island on July 22, he was captured with some of his men, but convinced the young heroes to free him by offering to show them his secret way into the factory, which he did. When The Team failed to drive out Kobra, he tried to kill them so that the Justice League would arrive to avenge them and take care of Kobra instead, but the team defeated and captured him once again. He was Tied to a tree, where he watched as Sportsmaster's helicopter crashed into the prison, destroying it and the factory. Abilities Hand-to-hand combat expert: Bane is revealed to be an expert at hand-to-hand combat, and is clearly confident in his abilities. Bane was able to reverse Superboy's punch and hold him down, but ultimately gave way to Superboy's superior strength. He was later able to fight against a few of Kobra's armed men without any weapon of his own, although this may be partially due to the fact that he caught them by surprise. Even without the Venom, Bane was still strong enough to move a giant boulder with little difficulty. Resistance to telepaths: Bane is also experienced in keeping his mind from being read by telepaths, although it seems he must know they are attempting to read his mind. He does this by inundating his thoughts with trivial thoughts, such as football scores, and Spanish. Equipment via a tube plugged into the back of his head.]] Venom:With the Venom, Bane's body size increase and gains super strength and some durability. Sub-machine Gun: He was also seen firing an Israeli made Uzi sub-machine gun. Appearances Trivia * Weisman, Greg (2011-04-29). "Question #13271". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-04-30. References Category:Individuals Category:Humans